Odd Alience's
by WraithFaithUnstable
Summary: What happens when Percy, Leo and Nico are sent on a quest together? When the two practical jokers are stuck together in a magical car with the seriously stuck up son of Hades (Leo's words not mine) how will they be able to save or find any one without killing each other first? Set after HoO. I do Not own. Being rewritten and worked on. New chapter up soon!


Chapter: It has begun!

OoooOoooO

"…Know I can treat you better, then he can! I know I can-"

"Leo."

"…a girl like you deserves a...GENTLEMAN."

"Leo."

" **BETTER THAN HE CAN!"**

 **" I SWEAR TO THE GODS BELOW I CAN AND WILL MURDER YOU, VALDEZ."**

 **"BETTER THAN HE CAN!"**

 **"RAAAAAGH!"**

Percy should intervene. He really should. Leo was already turning blue from how tight Nico was strangling the kid from the back seat. For nearly an entire hour, Leo had just been asking for it. First of all, upon closer and minor inspection, the "Chariot of Fire" ( heavy on the quotation marks) turned out to be a freaking BOX CAR. Not that Percy was biased against the design of the vehicle, it was just… really? You'd think with a name like "Chariot of Fire" their transportation for the rest of their little adventure would be like a war vehicle. Like an armored car or something that was actually…cool.

That was the exact opposite from what the small crew currently rode in. The only word that Percy could use to describe it was, "crafty". He had seen first hand what Leo was capable of creating and operating, example A= the Argo II. Unfortunately, the beast in front of him was not as mighty as the title suggested. Percy wasn't very impressed. Not that he could complain, of course- not like he had ever made an impenetrable vehicle from nothing but scrap metal and sheer insanity alone.

But that wasn't the real reason as to why Percy seriously hesitated in saving Leo from a purple end. The hyper active nut case had been singing off tune and in the most loud – obnoxious- voice deemed possible. Constantly switching stations on his home made radio, never stopping on one for more than half a song at most. Finally fed up (the first of many time throughout their journey) Nico had lost all patience and snapped. To be honest, Percy was more envious of Nico rather than concerned for Leo at this point.

After a loud, tired sigh, keeping one hand on the steering wheel at all times, Paul's voice rang in his head, he quickly poked Nico's wrist, hitting a pressure point. Nico hissed in pain and retreated back into the dark shadows of the back seat.

Ugh. Percy couldn't believe he had to be the responsible one. Of all people. Suddenly he wished Annabeth were there.

" Alright, alright! Break it up girls, we got places to be!" Percy hollered. Nico's face was dead set in a creepy ass looking grin, Percy wasn't fazed. He knew it was a show. Leo, for what it's worth, was flailing like crazy, arms and legs every where at once, his face an interesting shade of blue with a mix of purple and he screamed bloody murder. He calmed down once he saw Nico's face, and not knowing him as well as Percy, let a shiver of fear travel down his spine.

"Dude WHAT THE HADES!?"

"Exactly." Was all Nico had to say.

Leo didn't appreciate the sass, and his small bought of fear was gone in a flash. He leapt as the scrawny demon-spawn and the demon spawn leapt in return.

Percy murdered curses under his breath.

Honestly, he tried to ignore them for a minute. At this point in life he was tired TM.

Of course Leo's desperate flailing made it difficult for Percy to pull him and the little psycho of death apart.

After getting kicked and slapped in the face enough times to lose count, Percy had had quite enough. Slamming on the brakes in the middle of a dead high, god knows where-

" OKAY THEN!" He roared, " LET'S HAVE IT YOUR WAY!"

Grabbing a fist of wild curly hair, and another of greasy floppy locks, Percy knocked some heads. Literally.

After aggressively throwing both of the twos heads in a dead on collision with the other, Percy leaned back and placed a neutral look on his face. Inside he wanted to whack them with the butt of Riptide, but he didn't want to accidently stab the car. Or a person. Darn.

Limbs detangled, hands un-clasped, and foreheads began to bruise.

Before anyone could say anything stupid to aggravate him again, Percy spoke, " Valdez, Turn the radio off, keep it off, and look out the damn window or something. Angelo, sit in the back and shut your face. I want quiet and I want us in a different state in an hour."

They sat in a shocked silence, staring at him. This was a Percy they didn't see too often. It had been even longer since this side of him had ever been directed at them. It was unnerving. Gods had trembled at this dude. They decided to settle down. For now.

"Move." Percy said it quietly, but his tone showed no room for argument when they stayed in their positions.

Getting his bearing a bit, Leo put his hands up and said a bit panicked, "Okay, okay. On it boss." Before scrambling up and practically smashing the 'off' button on the stereo.

Nico simply grumbled, shifting uncomfortably in his overly cushioned seat.

Percy harrumphed in satisfaction. This might give him at least a full half an hour of peace.

Maybe.

OoooOoooO

After finally arriving in New Hampshire, and leaving New York, Percy switched with Leo and sat in the back, away from the lights of the dash and the road. Nearly immediately falling into a fitful sleep. Nico kept his spot in the back, liking the dark as well, if not for a different reason.

The fact that Percy had fallen asleep that fast was definitely a sign as to why he was acting the way he was before. Nico could understand being irritated or even scolding with him and Valdez, but the way Percy reacted was just… not him. He took charge and responsibility but not in his usual way. Something was off with the Sea prince. And Nico had a feeling it had something to do with a certain blonde he had left at camp.

Speaking of blondes left at camp…

Will hadn't liked it. He hadn't liked the idea of Nico leaving without him. He was worried. Nico had explained to him he was too, and there had been a little argument between them. Not that that wasn't common, just that something was different this time. Will usually was the calm one in an argument, but this time he had been flustered, and extremely unhappy. Nico had attempted to make peace, but that just wasn't in his nature, and naturally he had made it worse. Will had stormed off with out saying good bye. Nico knew by know he felt bad about that.

But not as much as Nico did.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep, and seeing Leo about to nod off at the steering wheel for the fifth time, he suggested he drive. Leo had protested at first, asking if he was even at legal age yet, let alone licensed. But eventually, too tired to fight too much, Leo groaned and crawled into the back seat next to Percy, falling asleep just as fast.

"Now." He said clapping his hands together quietly, " How to work this thing?"

OoooOoooO

"Uh, guys?"

Suddenly his face was planted into the back of a headrest aftedr the squealing of the brakes. Peeling the front of his face from the cheap fabric, Leo groaned, " What the hades, Nico?"

" We have a problem."

Quickly slapping himself in the face to stay alert, Leo Leaped into the passenger seat and whispered, "What?"

Nico didn't say anything, Just pointed. Out in font of the car, illuminated eerily by the blue light of the streetlamp, was a woman in a pantsuit, her hair down and whacking her in the face from the force of the wind. Even if she looked a little stupid, the situation made it a little frightening.

"Why's she just standin' there?" Leo asked, his voice quiet.

"I don't know." Nico said, not bothering to keep his voice down.

"SHHHH!" Leo whisper-yelled.

Nico glared at him, "No."

Leo took a deep breath, preparing to 'shh' death the kid again when he was interrupted by a long, drawn out wail from outside, Abruptly, the wind picked up and whistled past the car, practically throwing the mysterious, ominous woman around like a leaf.

"Great job, Angelo!"

End Chapter

 _ **Woo! That was fun! I'm back baby! I am so sorry for being gone for so long. Honestly. And I'm really gonna try and update regularly for a while! If you wanna see more from me, please drop a review below and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
